


Those nights

by Scandiaca



Series: A ticklish touch [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, mystrade, post orgasm, tickle-fic, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandiaca/pseuds/Scandiaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the nights after hard days and tiring evenings, when even Mycroft Holmes dragged his bespoke trousers off without a care for wrinkles. When Greg just about found enough energy to slide down the bed until his mouth could lap and tease and lick his partner to completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those nights

They didn't do it often.

  
Well, they did go to bed as often as their collective occupations would allow. A good rump in the sheets, even if said sheets would be crisp and clean again in a day's time.

But this? This was for the nights after hard days and tiring evenings, when even Mycroft Holmes dragged his bespoke trousers off without a care for wrinkles. When Greg just about found enough energy to slide down the bed until his mouth could lap and tease and lick his partner to completion.

And then, if Mycroft raised his arms above his head, utterly spend. And then, when he canted his hips up just so even though the flesh between them was soft and wet and spend. Greg would start licking again, teasing again, nipping even, ever so softly, and Mycroft would start to giggle. He would twitch at first, stomach quivering and toes curling. Then he would bite his lip, last shreds of dignity fleeting as his thighs flexed. But all would be lost when Greg decided to suck just the tip, gently and mercilessly until Mycroft positively shrieked at the ticklish sensation.

It was their little secret. That Greg could do this to his partner late at night. That Mycroft would allow it just often enough not to become a habit. But when Mycroft would finally release the headboard and push Greg away, they were both blissfully content.


End file.
